Blossom Watson
Blossom is the wife of Brick Watson, the mother of Brick Jr. and Maria Watson and the daughter of Professor Utonium. She also had 2 sisters: Bubbles and Buttercup. Appearance and Personality Blossom has long red hair with triangular part and bangs, pink eyes, and wears a pink dress with a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hairclip when seen from behind. As the smartest one and the self-proclaimed leader of The Powerpuff Girls, she's often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group, although she can also be fussy, overbearing, vain, and overly analytical at times. She tends to "mother" Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight but ironically she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She was naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor as well. In addition, Blossom is also the one behind the strategies and plans that the Girls themselves often use in battle. In the episode "Mime For A Change, " she can play rock guitar. After the girls were created in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor named her Blossom for speaking freely and honesty to him and for being the first to speak (especially to him). Her personality ingredient is "everything nice", and her signature color is pink. Her life She was born in Townville and was made by the Professor Utonium. She also had 2 sisters: Bubbles and Buttercup. In The Powerpuff Girls Movie, they thought that their powers are fun until they realize what they have done to Townville and promise to never use their powers again. Then, one night, they met Mojo Jojo and he lied to them for helping him to create a monkey army to rule the world. After seeing the people of Townville was mad at them, she and her sister feel bad for themself and left to earth. They were at space, feeling bad until they heard their dad was in trouble. They also save the people of Townville with their powers (Thanks for Buttercup for calling her a genius). When they beat the monkey, they save their dad, but Mojo Jojo wasn't done yet. He also made himself bigger than before. At the end, they beat him and save their home. They also know that with great power, comes great big responsibility. As 10 years passed, they move to New York City and met M.J's brothers: Brick, Boomer and Butch Watson. In Spider-man movies, she and her family have a great life. At the World Festival, she saw her other sister, Bubbles was in trouble until Spider-Man save her. At night, she and her sisters help Spider-Man by The Green Goblin in disguise. She also help him to stop Doc Ock, Sandman, Vemon and Carnage. Her future She's married to Brick Watson and had 2 kids: Brick Jr. and Maria Watson. Special Abilities Her special superpower is "Ice Breath" as revealed in the episode "Ice Sore", though in the same episode she has been known to breathe fire. In "Ice Sore", surprised by her new power, Bubbles and Buttercup become very jealous of their sister. In that same episode Blossom revealed that after she saved Townsville from the flaming meteor with her ice breath she used it all but this was revealed to not be true because in other episodes she used it again. Blossom has the unique ability among the Powerpuff Girls to speak Chinese. She can also read Chinese (revealed in "The Bare Facts"). Blossom's hair bow is revealed to be a highly explosive timer bomb, revealed in Forced Kin. It is considered the Powerpuff Girl's last hope of defeating an enemy. Other signature abilities include Microscopic Vision, Lightning Bolts, Pink Laser Beams Blossom, Commander and the Leader The most outgoing and intelligent of her sisters, Blossom is the Powerpuff Girls' natural leader. She's quick-thinking, logical, analytical and has a strong sense of justice. She is the one who comes up with new team maneuvers and directs the Girls in battle. It's when she keeps everyone working as a team that her real abilities as a leader shine. Blossom enjoys her position and knows she's best suited for it; this can make her seem bossy and arrogant, but she's always willing to awknowledge a better idea and has the best interests of her sisters and Townsville/New York City at heart. Trivia *Blossom is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls with long hair. *Blossom's pink color may be a reference to the leaders usually wearing red or shades of red in Super Sentai and many similar shows of Japanese origin (Pink is a lighter shade of red, which is usually chosen to look more feminine). *Blossom was the first Powerpuff Girl to get her name. *Blossom was also the first Powerpuff Girl to speak. *Blossom is the Powerpuff Girl with a huge red bow and a hair clip on the back. *She is the only one having lots of decorations in her hair. Pictures of Blossom Watson Brick and Blossom 2.jpg|Brick and Blossom Blossom.jpg|Blossom Watson Brick and Blossom.jpg|Blossom laughs when Brick hold her Blossom 2.jpg|Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls Movie Blossom as a teenager.jpg|Blossom as a teenager Blossom 3.jpg|Blossom thanks the Professor for the gifts Blossom 4.jpg Blossom and Bubbles.jpg|Blossom and Bubbles Blossom 5.jpg Category:Daughters Category:Wife Category:Mothers Category:Characters from Rio Category:Characters from The Powerpuff Girls Shows Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:In love Heroes Category:Sisters Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Characters from Spider-Man (2002) Category:Characters from Spider-Man 2 Category:Characters from Spider-Man 3 Category:Wife of Heroes Category:Mothers of Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Smart Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Beautiful Wives Category:Beautiful Daughters Category:Sisters of Heroes Category:Heroes who sacrifice themselves Category:Heroes who almost died Category:Daughter of Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animated Heroes Category:About Females Category:Amazons Category:Kid Heroes